Trouble mit den Tribbles
by galaxys-child
Summary: Hermine Granger legt sich ein neues Haustier zu, nicht ahnend, dass dieses sich rasend schnell vermehrt. Schon bald ist ganz Hogwarts von einer Plage betroffen...
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer: _**_Die Figuren aus den Harry-Potter-Romanen gehören J. K. Rowling; Star Trek ist das geistige Produkt Gene Roddenberrys. Ich habe mir die Tribbles sowie die anderen Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen und sie wahrscheinlich total überspitzt, klischeehaft und überzogen dargestellt. Leider verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld._

_Diese Geschichte ist meine erste fanfiction überhaupt und entstand im Frühjahr und Sommer 2010. Sie ist bereits abgeschlossen.  
_

_Damit einige Kapitel nicht zu lang sind, werde ich sie z. T. in einen ersten und zweiten Teil posten (aber keine Sorge, nicht so, dass es aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen ist, sondern dass man trotzdem noch problemlos der Handlung folgen kann.) Insgesamt werden es zwölf Kapitel sein. _

_Fehlt nur noch zu sagen, dass ich mich über Reviews wahnsinnig freuen würde (selbst, wenn es nur ein kurzes Feedback ist)_

_Nun, gut. Viel Spaß beim Trouble mit den Tribbles!_

* * *

**Prolog**

_Niemand scheint zu wissen, woher die Tribbles stammen, obgleich sie sich in sauerstoffhaltiger Luft und bei erdähnlichen Temperatur- und Druckverhältnissen wohl zu fühlen scheinen. Neugeborene Tribbles sind etwa zwei Zentimeter lang; die größten etwa dreißig Zentimeter._

Ein Tribble sieht aus wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einer Angorakatze und einem kleinen Sack. Es hat weder Arme noch Beine, keine Augen und eigentlich auch kein Gesicht – nur einen Mund. Es bewegt sich rollend oder kriechend fort, manchmal auch durch eine Art pulsierender Bewegung, die es langsam aber sicher voranbringt. Tribbles besitzen ein langhaariges Fell von unterschiedlicher Färbung, beige, schokoladenbraun, goldfarben, weiß, goldgrün, dunkelrot, zimtfarben oder dunkelgelb.

Tribbles sind harmlos, absolut, völlig, kategorisch, unwiderleglich, vollkommen, hundertprozentig harmlos…

(Ausschnitt aus Kennen Sie Tribbles? In: Raumschiff Enterprise – Die Originalabenteuer von Star Trek, Bd. 3)

Für die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes ist es jedem Schüler von Hogwarts freigestellt, sich ein Haustier zu halten, in der Regel eine Katze, eine Eule oder eine Kröte. Allerdings werden in dieser Hinsicht auch Ausnahmen getroffen: So hatte Ron bis zum Ende seines dritten Schuljahres eine Ratte namens Krätze als treuen Gefährten gehabt bis er schließlich dahinter kam, dass es sich in Wahrheit um einen geflohenen Todesseranimagus handelte, der nebenbei noch Voldemort, den gefürchtetsten Magier der Zaubererwelt, wieder zur Rückkehr verhalf – eine solche Überraschung erlebt man nicht jeden Tag.

Nun, was die Haustiere betrifft: Ein Drache ist generell verboten, genauso wie ein Hippogreif, ein knallrümpfiger Kröter oder eine Acromantula, die, wenn sie denn in Hogwarts tatsächlich gehalten würde, ahnungslose Schüler auffressen würde, was man natürlich unter keinen Umständen zulassen sollte. Auf der Liste der verbotenen Haustiere stehen auch die Tribbles und zwar hat das folgenden Grund, den ich mit dieser Geschichte erklären will.


	2. 1 Tag

**1. Tag**

An einem kalten Novembernachmittag waren Harry, Ron und Hermine in Hogsmeade unterwegs. Sie betraten einen neu eröffneten Zaubererladen mit dem Namen „Magische Haustiere und Zubehör aus aller Welt". Hermine wollte Katzenfutter für ihren Kater Krummbein kaufen, als sie auf ein kleines, etwa faustgroßes pelziges Etwas aufmerksam wurde. Sie hatte etwas derartiges noch nie gesehen; entsprechend neugierig schaute sie drein.

„Dies ist ein Tribble." erklärte der Ladenbesitzer, ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit pausbäckigem Gesicht, der durch weite Kleidung seine füllige Figur zu verstecken suchte – leider hatte er dabei nur wenig Erfolg, denn aus seinem Toga-ähnlichen Oberteil stach deutlich ein kugeliger Bauch hervor und wies darauf hin, dass ihm das Essen sehr gut schmeckte.

Hermine, die Klassenbeste, die mit Vorliebe den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek verbrachte, um Bücher auswendig zu lernen, war bei ihren langen Recherchen noch nie auf den Namen „Tribble" gestoßen. Auch Harry und Ron hatten Gesichter aufgesetzt, als hätte man soeben bewiesen, dass Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler wirklich existierten.

„Will die junge Dame mal einen in die Hand nehmen? Sie sind harmlos und beißen schon nicht.". Noch ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, wurde ihr eines dieser Dinger in die Hand gedrückt. Sie betrachtete es in aller Ruhe und als sie sachte mit den Fingern der anderen Hand über das braune, weiche Fell strich, gab dieses kleine Tier ein wundervolles melodisches Summen von sich.

„Oh, wie süß!", rief sie aus, „Ron, Harry, schaut doch mal!", erneut strich sie über das Fell und war ganz entzückt, als wieder eine Melodie ertönte.

Jetzt raffte sich auch Harry auf, hob schüchtern die Hand und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen das Knäuel, das Hermine auf den Arm trug.

„Was ist denn ein Tribble? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört.", ließ sich Ron vernehmen. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen neben seinen Freunden und beobachtete misstrauisch das Tier, welches vergnügt vor sich hinsummte.

„Ich auch nicht." sprach Hermine und ließ ihre Augen nicht von dem kleinen Wesen ab, „aber ich finde ihn sehr niedlich."

Derweil suchte Harry nach der Quelle dieser sanften Melodie, nach einem Mund einer Nase oder sonst was, wodurch man Laute erzeugen konnte. Er fand aber – zu seiner Enttäuschung – letztlich gar nichts außer einer Unmenge an Fell und feinen Flaumenhärchen.

Ron, der allmählich das Interesse verlor und die letzten Minuten damit verbracht hatte, auf seinen Füßen hin und herzuwippen, um seine Langeweile zu vertreiben, fragte, was denn dieses Ding so alles konnte.

„Ach, es ist nettes, kleines Haustier, mit dem man nicht viel Kummer hat.", antwortete der Ladenbesitzer, „Stubenrein, anspruchslos. Braucht nur etwas Nahrung und gelegentlich die Zuwendung einer liebevollen Besitzerin." Hierbei lächelte er Hermine an, woraufhin diese leicht errötete.

„Wie viel kostet er denn?", fragte sie.

Ron, der ahnte, was seine Freundin vorhatte, platzte heraus: „Dürfen wir in Hogwarts überhaupt mehrere Haustiere haben?"

„Ach, ihr seid Schüler aus Hogwarts?", sprach der Mann hinter der Theke und wunderte sich darüber, dass ihm die graue Uniform der drei Jugendlichen, die vor ihm standen, noch nicht aufgefallen war. Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn, „Nun, ich kenne die Vorschriften nicht, aber ich denke, so etwas Herzallerliebstes wie ein Tribble kann doch keinen Ärger machen, oder? Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten." – hierbei lächelte er Hermine erneut an – „Für Sie 5 Galleonen."

Hermine überlegte. Das war im Grunde ein echtes Schnäppchen.

„Und wie halte ich sie? Was fressen sie? Gibt es irgendetwas in der Pflege zu beachten?", fragte sie weiter.

Der Mann überlegte und fuhr abermals mit der Hand ans Kinn: „Sie mögen es nicht, wenn man sie einsperrt und fressen – so weit ich weiß – alles."

Hermine blickte ihre beiden Freunde mit hochgezogen Brauen fragend an. Ron war drauf und dran, etwas zu erwidern, um sie vom Kauf eines Tribbles abzuhalten, doch Hermine wartete nicht auf die Antwort ihrer stummen Frage, sondern wandte sich wieder zum Mann hinter der Ladentheke.

„Ich nehme ihn.", sagte sie entschieden.

~~O~~

Fünf Minuten später lief eine vollkommen mit sich und der Welt zufriedene Hermine mit einem kleinen pelzigen Wesen auf dem Arm zurück zum Schloss; hinter ihr her trotteten Harry und Ron.

„Was war denn das für ein Typ?", knurrte letzterer und blickte seiner Freundin hinterher, die alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schien und nur noch verträumt in die Weltgeschichte starrte. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie dieser schleimige Kerl aus dem Tiergeschäft sie angesehen und mit ihr geflirtet hatte. „Und überhaupt: Ein Tribble! Das ist doch das langweiligste Haustier der Welt!"

Harry, den man dazu verdonnert hatte, den Katzenfutterbeutel zu tragen, den Hermine nebst dem Tribble noch für Krummbein gekauft hatte, sah das ganze nicht so eng und erwiderte: „Ach, lass sie doch! Sie freut sich doch!" Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst fasziniert von diesem kleinen Wesen war und hoffte innerlich schon, den Tribble auch einmal haben zu dürfen.

~~O~~

Während Harry, Ron und Hermine noch einen erholsamen Samstagnachmittag verlebten, war Arthur Weasley, Mitarbeiter im Zaubereiministerium, Verfasser des Muggelschutzgesetzes und heimlicher Auror, geradewegs auf dem Weg zurück in den Fuchsbau. Soeben hatte er einem Treffen des Phönixordens beigewohnt und festgestellt, dass, seit Voldemort letzten Sommer wieder auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht war, die Lage sich verkomplizierte. Das Ministerium betrieb eine äußerst muggelfeindliche Politik und die Tatsache, dass der Schrecklichste aller Schwarzmagier zurückgekehrt war, wurde vor der Öffentlichkeit totgeschwiegen.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren immer noch dabei, Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der Anhänger Voldemorts zu beschaffen, um sie bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit zu überführen und nach Askaban einliefern zu können.

Arthur Weasley war überzeugt davon, dass ein gewisser blonder Herr aus dem Hause Malfoy zweifelsohne zu den Kreisen der Todesser gehörte – doch wieso konnte er ihm nie etwas anhängen? Die Hausdurchsuchung, die er vor einiger Zeit in Malfoy Manor durchführen ließ, hatte zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis geführt. Lucius Malfoy musste alle schwarzmagischen Utensilien in seinem Haus versteckt haben oder anderweitig losgeworden sein.

Aber…verdammt! Er wusste, dass er ein Todesser war! Sollte er bei Gelegenheit in aller Öffentlichkeit Lucius' Arm nehmen, den Ärmel seiner Robe hochziehen und das dunkle Mal präsentieren, das seinen Unterarm zierte? Doch Lucius Malfoy ließ dazu niemanden nahe genug an sich heran.

Arthur erinnerte sich an seine Zeit in Hogwarts, als er und Lucius noch Schüler gewesen waren. Er wusste schon damals um Lucius' Hang zu den dunklen Künsten, seine Einstellung zu Muggeln und seine Bemühungen zur Wahrung des reinen Blutes, auch, dass er seinerzeit regelmäßig die Bekanntschaft zukünftiger Todesser pflegte. Er musste – nein – er hatte ganz sicher das dunkle Mal angenommen! Aber wie – zum Teufel – hatte er es nur geschafft nach dem Verschwinden Voldemorts, nicht in Askaban zu landen? Was hatte er getan, um sich von den Anklagepunkten, die nach dem Sturz des Lords auf ihn hereinbrachen, freizusprechen und der Strafe zu entgehen?

Arthur entsann sich wieder seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Er war damals in Gryffindor und als Muggelfreund stets den verbalen Angriffen und Streichen der Slytherins ausgesetzt gewesen – vor Allem den Streichen eines gewissen Jungen namens Malfoy.

Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran, wie er einmal einen Dauerklebefluch abbekommen hatte, wodurch ihn alle Besen durch das ganze Schloss verfolgten. Ein anderes Mal hatte er sich eingebildet, rosa Elefanten durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen, einen ganzen Tag und unzählige Tränke, die ihm der damalige Zaubertränkelehrer Horace Slughorn zubereitet hatte, hatte es gebraucht, um diesen Zauber loszuwerden. Wie gerne würde er sich an Lucius rächen!

Arthur seufzte. Lucius Malfoy war im Moment nicht sein einziges Problem.

Irgendwelche Scherzkekse hatten vergangene Nacht auf einer Muggelstudentenabschlussparty vier fliegende venezianische Baumpythons auf die Gäste losgelassen, woraufhin es ein Riesen-Chaos gab: Einer der Studenten erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er auf die Käsehäppchenplatte fiel, die am Rand des Tisches stand, wodurch die eine Tischhälfte einen Satz nach oben machte und das Bowleglas in hohem Bogen durch die Luft wirbelte und sich einem zweiten Studenten über den Kopf stülpte. Dies verursachte eine Reihe weiterer Kettenreaktionen: Der Student mit dem Bowleglas auf seinem Haupt, weswegen er nichts sehen konnte, rempelte einen dritten Studenten an, der zufällig im Weg rumstand und der daraufhin nach vorne fiel, dabei wild gestikulierte, um seinen Sturz abzufangen, versehentlich aber einer der fliegenden Schlangen erwischte. Diese, durch die Kraft dieses Schlages getrieben, landete geradewegs im Ausschnitt einer jungen Dame, die dadurch laut zu kreischen anfing…Nun, im Endeffekt hatte Arthur Weasley einen Haufen Arbeit zu erledigen, da fünfunddreißig Erinnerungen gelöscht und die gesamte Einrichtung wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden mussten.

Er seufzte abermals.

Wie freute er sich heute auf einen entspannten Abend bei seiner Frau!

~~O~~

An diesem Abend ging eine glückliche und zufriedene Hermine im Gryffindorschlafsaal der Mädchen zu Bett. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen.

Nachdem sie in das traute Internat zurückgekehrt waren, begegnete ihnen Ginny Weasley auf dem Gang, die sofort den kleinen Tribble entdeckte, den Hermine an sich gedrückt hatte und liebkoste.

Ginny war entzückt, „Och, das ist aber ein niedliches Wesen!", rief sie aus, kam auf sie zu und kraulte sogleich das seidige Fell. Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen und blickte sehnsüchtig zur Treppe, die auf den Gryffindorturm hinaufführte. Zu seinem Übel standen Hermine und Ginny genau davor, sodass er sich nicht ungesehen einfach aus dem Staub machen konnte.

Ginny bombardierte Hermine geradezu mit Fragen, woher sie dieses „absolut goldige Ding" wohl hatte, welcher Tierart es angehörte, wie viel sie ausgegeben habe und ob sie nicht auch einen Tribble haben könnte. Sie war traurig, als sie feststellen musste, dass Hermine in dem neu eröffneten Zaubererladen in Hogsmeade gewesen war, denn der Termin für den nächsten Ausflug in dieses idyllische Städtchen war noch in weiter Ferne.

Nicht nur Ginny – auch die anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor waren Feuer und Flamme für den Tribble, sobald sie den Gryffindor-Turm betraten – vor allem waren sie von den sanften Tönen, die dieser von sich gab, begeistert.

Noch ehe Hermine sich versah, war sie innerhalb dieses einen Tages zu den beliebtesten Mädchen in Gryffindor aufgestiegen.

Nun stand Hermine im Pyjama vor dem Fenster in ihrer Schlafecke und schaute nachdenklich nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Nach der Hektik dieses Tages, war die Stille, die nun im Gryffindor-Turm herrschte, nahezu unheimlich. Es war so ruhig, dass man das sanfte Rascheln der Grashalme hören konnte, die sich in den sanften Brisen bogen, die über die Hogwartsländereien streiften.

Hermine hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um sich genauer über den Tribble zu informieren. Dabei wollte sie unbedingt mehr erfahren! Keiner, den sie kannte, hatte jemals zuvor von diesen eigenartigen Haustieren gehört; fragte sie nach, so zuckten alle nur ratlos mit den Schultern oder runzelten die Stirn. Nun, für die Bibliothek bliebe ihr morgen sicherlich immer noch Zeit.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Bettdecke zurückschlagen, um dann in das wohlig warme Bettchen zu kriechen, als sie bemerkte, dass bereits jemand auf dem Bett saß: ein rotbraun getigerter Kater, der bereits darauf wartete, von seiner Besitzerin unter dem Nacken gekrault zu werden – so wie es immer vor dem Zu-Bett-Gehen geschah. Doch Hermine, die nur noch Augen für ihren Tribble hatte, scheuchte ihn unsanft von Bett. „Runter! Ich will schlafen!", rief sie und Krummbein verschwand beleidigt in einer Ecke unter dem Schreibtisch.

Derweil legte Hermine vorsichtig den Tribble neben ihr Kopfkissen, legte sich hin und betrachtete in aller Ruhe dies kleine, putzige Fellknäuel. Was war das doch für ein Tag gewesen! Doch noch ehe sie einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	3. 2 Tag - Teil 1

**2. Tag - Teil 1**

Verschlafen blinzelte Ginny Weasley mit den Augen. Sie war von jeher ein Morgenmuffel, der sich am liebsten den ganzen Tag in sein gemütliches Kopfkissen gekuschelt hätte; deshalb mochte sie es gar nicht, wenn sie so unsanft wie an diesem Morgen aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde.

„Hermine, was ist denn los?", schimpfte sie, „Du bewegst dich ja wie ein Riese im Porzellanladen!"

Ein derartiger Vergleich war noch untertrieben: Hermine stürmte mit Getöse von einer Ecke des Zimmers in die andere und warf Schulranzen, Hefte, Schuhe und was sonst noch seinen Weg auf dem Boden des Gryffindorschlafsaals fand, beiseite. Dabei murmelte sie fortwährend vor sich hin. Einzelne Wortfetzen wie „…Tribble…", „…wo..." und „weg…" drangen an Ginnys Ohr, die sich nicht die Mühe machte, in ihnen einen Sinn zu sehen.

Nun öffnete Hermine einen Schrank und steckte ihren Kopf so tief hinein, dass dieser zwischen den Kleidern verschwand. Enttäuscht wandte sie sich jedoch wieder ab, schloss die Schranktür mit einem lauten Knall, dass Ginny zusammenzuckte, nur, um weiter im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen und beständig irgendwelche zusammenhanglosen Worte von sich zu geben.

„Vielleicht hat ihn jemand genommen.", nuschelte sie und dachte mit Schaudern an die neiderfüllten Blicke des gestrigen Abends. Doch bevor sie sich weitere schreckliche Möglichkeiten ausmalen konnte, hörte sie ein leises Schnurren. Abrupt hielt sie inne und suchte nach der Quelle dieses Geräusches.

„Ginny! Unter deinem Bett!", rief sie und stürzte zu ihrer Freundin. Diese sprang eilig auf, weil sie dachte, der Ghul würde unter ihrem Bett sitzen, denn sie hatte Hermines Ausführungen nicht die mindeste Beachtung geschenkt. Argwöhnisch baute sie sich hinter Hermine auf, um sie gegebenenfalls als Schutzschild zu verwenden. Sie mochte Ghule überhaupt nicht!

Hermine derweil bückte sich und schob vorsichtig die herunterhängende Bettdecke beiseite, und da waren sie: Sie lagen als kleiner bunter Haufen auf dem Boden, summten und brummten vor sich hin: Fünf Tribbles!

„War das nicht nur einer?", fragte Ginny, die allmählich wach wurde und begriff, was hier vor sich ging.

„Es war ein Weibchen!", kreischte Hermine vergnügt, „Sie hat Junge bekommen! Sie doch nur! Ist das nicht drollig?", vorsichtig nahm sie eines dieser Fellbündel in die Hand und streichelte es liebevoll, „Freu dich, Ginny, jetzt kannst du auch einen haben!"

~~O~~

„…Sieben, Acht, Neun. Das gibt es doch nicht!"

Hermine saß an der langen Tafel der Gryffindors in der großen Halle. An Frühstück war an diesem Morgen gar nicht zu denken, denn Ginnys Tribble, den sie heute geschenkt bekommen hatte, hatte ebenfalls Nachwuchs bekommen, und die Tatsache nahm alle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Nur Ron, den mal wieder nicht interessierte, was um ihn herum geschah, schaufelte eine beträchtliche Menge an Essen in sich hinein und schmatzte vergnüglich vor sich hin. Hermine gefiel eine derartige Missachtung der Manieren bei Tisch gar nicht und verzog deshalb leicht angeekelt das Gesicht. Fast um sie zu ärgern öffnete Ron nun in diesem Augenblick seinen mit Marmeladenbrötchen gefüllten Mund, um doch tatsächlich etwas zu sagen, sodass Hermine schleunigst in eine andere Richtung blickte.

„Dasch ischt doch echt'n Ding.", nuschelte er, „Jetzt hassu neun diescher Viecher und nur für einen beschahlt!"

„Ja, das nenne ich mal ein gutes Geschäft!", meldete sich nun auch George Weasley, der neben ihm saß und von seinem Zwillingsbruder, der ebenfalls den benachbarten Stuhl besetzt hatte, kaum zu unterscheiden war. Hermine musste jedes Mal überlegen, wer wer war, wenn sie die beiden sah. Sie war sich auch jetzt nicht sicher, wer gesprochen hatte; es könnte auch Fred gewesen sein.

Sie widmete sich wieder dem farbenreichen Haufen, der auf dem Tisch lag und von dem hin und wieder sanfte Töne kamen. Angelockt durch diese Melodien kamen nun auch andere Schüler an den Gryffindortisch und betrachteten neugierig die kleinen Fellkugeln, die sich allmählich anschickten, auseinander zu stoben und die Tafel entlang zu kriechen, um auch noch etwas von dem restlichen Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen – ehe Ron das tat. Dabei viel ein hellbrauner Tribble besonders ins Auge, da er etwas größer als die anderen war. Dieser wollte sich gerade auf die Kuchenplatte stürzen, als ihn eine Hand unsanft packte und in die Höhe hob.

„Das ist, glaube ich, meiner.", sagte Hermine und schon wurde das hellbraune Wesen an ihre Brust gedrückt und lange Fingernägel in sein Fell gebohrt. Ärgerlich, da an seinem Vorhaben gehindert, stieß der Tribble einen sehr unschönen brummig-kratzigen Laut aus, um seine Meinung kundzutun. Doch Hermine interpretierte diese Geräusche ganz anders. „Wie er sich freut! Er scheint mich sehr zu mögen!", sprach sie entzückt und fuhr fort, ihn zu kraulen.

„Oh, die sind ja drollig. Was sind das für Wesen?", fragte eines der Mädchen, das vom benachbarten Ravenclaw-Tisch herübergekommen war. Neben ihr stand Luna Lovegood, die ihr langes blondes Haar zu einer merkwürdigen Frisur aufgetürmt hatte, die stark an ein Sahnehäubchen erinnerte. Ihre großen runden Augen, mit denen sie jetzt die Tierchen anstarrte, vermochten es nicht, ihr verrücktes Erscheinungsbild zu mildern.

„Ich glaube, ich kenne diese Wesen. Sie tragen den Namen Polygemini grecis.", dozierte sie, „Mein Dad hatte glaube ich mal was im Klitterer darüber veröffentlicht."

„Das sind Tribbles.", sprach nun Ron, der Luna gar nicht zugehört hatte – dies tat er allerdings wieder mit vollem Mund, was Hermine erneut dazu veranlasste, das Gesicht zu verziehen und den Kopf in eine andere Richtung zu drehen. Dadurch wurde sie gewahr, wie viele Leute sich schon um die kleine Gruppe von Gryffindor-Schülern versammelt hatten. Hauptsächlich Mädchen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, aber auch einige Schülerinnen aus ihrem eigenen Haus, die am gestrigen Abend nicht anwesend waren, als sie mit Harry und Ron den Turm betreten hatte. Nur die Slytherins blieben beharrlich auf ihren Plätzen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle sitzen. Nie, aber auch NIE würden sie zugeben, dass das, was am Tisch ihres meist verhassten Hauses geschah, sie neugierig stimmen könnte. Sie blieben stur bei ihrer Philosophie: „Was der Feind für Tränke braut, das mich nicht von Hocker haut!"

Dagegen wurden allerdings einige Lehrer auf das bunte Treiben am Gryffindor-Tisch aufmerksam. Einen solchen Aufruhr hatte es nämlich noch nie gegeben! Ganz besonders Professor Flitwick, der kleinste der Lehrkräfte, musste sich auf seinen Stuhl stellen, um etwas sehen zu können, da die Rücken vieler Schülerinnen und Schüler, die Sicht auf das, was auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch lag, versperrten. McGonagall reckte den Hals und schob sich interessiert die Brille zurecht, während Hagrid sich – an Flitwick ein Beispiel nehmend – ebenfalls erhob, dabei aber mit seiner großen Pranke die Kaffeekanne umschmiss. Mit einem Wink, den Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab vollführte, konnte jedoch verhindert werden, dass das glühend heiße Gebräu auf Professor Trelawneys Schoß landete, die neben Hagrid saß. Dumbledore, als wäre dieser überhaupt nicht unterbrochen worden, setzte das Gespräch mit Professor Snape, das er bis eben geführt hatte, fort. Dieser schien ihn aber gar nicht mehr zu beachten, weil er ebenfalls auf die Schülerschar, die sich um das „Potterbalg und seine nervigen Freunde", gebildet hatte, aufmerksam geworden war. Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe, sodass sie fast mit seinem fettigen Haaransatz in Berührung kam.

Währenddessen wurde die Traube von Schülern immer größer. Und als Fred Weasley beobachtete, wie die sich auf dem Tisch befindlichen Tribbles von allen Seiten gemustert wurden und wie die Mädchen anfingen zu glucksen und zu kichern, wenn sie mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig das weiche Fell berührten und daraufhin ein sanftes Schnurren erklang, kam ihm eine Idee. Eine schlichtweg geniale Idee, fand er.

„Hey, dürfen wir die hier haben?", sprach er leise zu Hermine und deutete dabei auf sieben Tribbles, die sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch über den Honig-Joghurt hermachten.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, was sie mit all diesen Tierchen anfangen sollte; das, welches sie auf dem Arm trug und unentwegt streichelte, reichte ihr vollkommen aus. „Klar.", sagte sie, „Nehmt sie euch nur."

„Wunderbar.", murmelte Fred, umfasste mit beiden Armen den Haufen Tribbles und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Dann wandte er sich leise an seinen Bruder: „Wir könnten sie jeweils für drei Galleonen verscherbeln – nein, warte.", er drehte sich nochmals zu Hermine um und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wie viel hast du ausgegeben?"

„Fünf Galleonen.", zischte diese zurück.

„Nun, gut.", Fred wandte sich erneut an seinen Zwilling. „Wir verkaufen sie für sechs Galleonen das Stück. Bei deren Vermehrungsrate sind wie in einer Woche reiche Männer!"

Da Ron unmittelbar neben seinen älteren Brüdern saß, hatte er jedes Wort, das gewechselt wurde, verstanden. Normalerweise fing er an, sobald es Essen gab, alles in sich hineinzustopfen als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben. Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass er nun mitten in seiner Kaubewegung innehielt und wie doof seinen Bruder anstarrte. „Ihr wollt sie verkaufen?" Ron wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte; einerseits bereitete es ihm eine Freude, dass Fred und George eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, diese Viecher loszuwerden, und er mit ihnen nicht mehr belästigt wurde; andererseits dachte er auch an Hermine, die gegen Verschenken nichts einzuwenden hatte, aber die Methode, mit den „niedlichen Tieren" schnelles Geld zu machen, bestimmt nicht gutheißen würde.

„Hey.", gab Fred zurück, der die Gedanken des Jüngeren erahnte, „Geschenkt ist geschenkt und mit unseren Tribbles können wir schließlich machen, was wir wollen!"

Da sprang George auch schon von seinem Stuhl auf und rief wie ein Marktschreier beim Käseverkauf: „Also, Mädels, sechs Galleonen für diese liebenswerten Haustiere! Wenn ihr zwei kauft, bezahlt ihr nur zehn Galleonen! Schlagt zu! Das ist ein einmaliges Angebot!"

Spätestens jetzt wusste die ganze Schule, was es mit dem merkwürdigen Vorgehen am Gryffindor-Tisch auf sich hatte. Trelawney ließ von ihrem Mandelhörnchen, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit herumgekaut hatte, ab; Flitwick plumpste zurück auf seinen Stuhl; Dumbledore, der sein Gespräch mit Snape weitergeführt hatte und gar nicht registriert hatte, dass dieser ihm schon gar nicht mehr zuhörte, verstummte und drehte sich langsam zu den Gryffindors um.

Selbst die Slytherins schienen ihr Vorhaben, den Feind um jeden Preis zu ignorieren, völlig vergessen zu haben. Allmählich erhoben sie sich und liefen, neugierig geworden, zu den Gryffindors hinüber.

Das war es also: Ein neues Haustier hatte in Hogwarts Einzug erhalten!

Harry war froh, diesmal nicht selbst im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres wurde er schließlich von all seinen Mitschülern verachtend gemustert und als Lügner abgestempelt, da niemand seinen Worten, der mächtigste Schwarzmagier wäre letzten Sommer bei einem Spaziergang durch das Labyrinth des trimagischen Turniers zurückgekehrt, glauben schenkte. Tribbles waren doch im Moment ein weitaus angenehmeres Thema, um das man sich scheren konnte.

Draco hatte sich ebenfalls zusammen mit seinen übergroßen Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle, die Harry immer noch mit Primaten verglich, hinübergewagt, und fing prompt an, über die Gryffindors seine Witze zu machen.

„Hey, Granger!", feixte er, „Das nenne ich mal ein passendes Haustier für dich! Genauso strubbelig-braun…" – hier deutete er auf ihre Haare – „…klein und langweilig wie du!"

Ron musste unwillkürlich kichern, als er das Bild von Hermine sah, wie sie verdutzt dreinblickte. Er musste dabei tatsächlich feststellen, dass das buschige Fellknäuel, welches sie auf ihrem Arm trug und ununterbrochen zwangsgestreichelt wurde, in der Tat starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Aussehen hatte. Dann besann er sich doch eines besseren. Immerhin hatte dieser Blondie vor ihm gerade seine Freundin beleidigt. So schnappte er sich einen der herumliegenden Tribbles, das den geschäftlichen Aktionen der Weasley-Zwillinge noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen war, um es dann in hohem Bogen Malfoy entgegenzuschleudern.

Hermine konnte das jedoch gerade noch verhindern. „Ron, nicht!" rief sie, „Das arme Ding!"

Da sie Rons Arm hinunterdrücken musste, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Tribble zu malträtieren, achtete sie nicht mehr auf ihr eigenes kleines Haustier. So kroch ein hellbrauner Tribble, überglücklich, dass er seiner Folter endlich entkommen war, von ihrem Arm, um in aller Ruhe sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen.

Draco hatte die Szene um Ron und Hermine beobachtet und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um noch etwas bösartiges zu sagen, was beide garantiert noch mehr auf die Palme gebracht hätte, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. Er drehte sich um und starrte in das strenge Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall, die ihn mit hochgezogener Braue ansah und abwartete. Draco, der einsah, dass er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, alle außer Slytherins nach Strich und Faden zu beleidigen, nicht mehr nachgehen konnte, presste die Lippen aufeinander, drehte sich um und verließ mit Crabbe und Goyle die große Halle.

Harry blickte ihm wütend hinterher und bedauerte es, dass er unter Beobachtung seiner Hauslehrerin seinen Erzfeind nicht mehr verhexen konnte (McGonagall schien wie aus dem nichts materialisiert zu sein!) Ach, könnte er doch bloß wieder Quidditsch spielen, dann würde er es diesem Frettchen schon zeigen!

McGonagall indes beugte sich vor, um einen Blick auf die Gryffindor-Tafel zu erhaschen. Sie musste stutzen, denn so etwas wie diese kugeligen Wesen, die die Weasley-Zwillinge da anpriesen, sah sie zum ersten Mal.

„Sie nennen sich Tribbles.", erklärte ihr Hermine, „Ich habe gestern einen in Hogsmeade gekauft."

„Einen?", jetzt blickte McGonagall ihre Schülerin an, wobei ihre Augenbrauen über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinauszuwachsen schienen.

„Ja.", antwortete Hermine und fühlte sich ertappt, „Anscheinend hat er – ich meine sie – Junge bekommen."

Harry, der sich von seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy hatte ablenken wollen, hatte in der Zwischenzeit angefangen, die kleinen Fellknäuels, die durch George an die Schüler verteilt wurden, während Fred das Geld entgegennahm, zu zählen.

„Ich glaube, jetzt sind es schon zwölf.", sagte er schließlich.

„Wenn das mal nicht zu einem Problem wird.", entgegnete McGonagall nüchtern.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum – wie immer, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte – und nahm sich fest vor, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und genaue Nachforschungen über diese Wesen anzustellen.

«


	4. 2 Tag - Teil 2

**2. Tag - Teil 2**

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz, den sie nächsten Mittwoch abgeben sollte. Es war zwar erst Sonntag, aber man konnte schließlich nie früh genug damit anfangen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund reizte sie das Thema: „Die Siebenwurzel und ihre magische Anwendung in der Zaubertrankbrauerei" heute gar nicht.

Seufzend schloss sie ihre Bücher, legte ihre Pergamente beiseite und lief durch die Regale bis sie schließlich fand, wonach sie suchte. Sie griff nach dem Buch „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" von Newt Scamander, setzte sich zurück an den Tisch und schlug es auf.

„Mal sehen.", murmelte sie, während sie mit ihren Fingern die Eintragungen absuchte, „Tribble…."

Und da stand es:

_Ein __**Tribble**_ _(lat. Polygeminus grex) ist ein kleines pelziges Tier, das erstmals im . in China entdeckt wurde. Die Allesfresser, die für ihre musikalischen Laute bekannt sind, pflanzen sich ungeschlechtlich fort. Näheres nachzulesen bei…_

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, um lesen zu können, doch irgendein Depp hatte genau über diesen Abschnitt eine hässliche braune Flüssigkeit rübergeschüttet. Leise murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch, doch es tat sich nichts.

Wenn es die Flüssigkeit irgendeines starken, möglicherweise unbekannten Zaubertrankes war, erwies sich das Entfernen des Fleckes als schwierig. In Gedanken ging sie alle Putzzauber durch und sagte sie nacheinander auf, doch es half nichts.

Mühsam versuchte sie die Worte zu entziffern. Irgendein Name musste dort stehen. Marlene? Martha? Magda? Marlene Bode? Berger? Burg? Oder gar Burger?

„Merlin noch eins!", fluchte sie.

~~O~~

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine an diesem Abend auf dem Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors sinken, legte den Kopf zurück und ließ die Arme über die Lehnen hinunterbaumeln. Sie hatte Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht und war noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Sie war die Regale durchgegangen, hatte die Bibliothekarin Madame Pince gefragt und es mit Aufrufezauber probiert, doch es hatte nichts genützt. Sie wusste weder den Namen der Person, die im Tierlexikon, in dem sie zuerst gesucht hatte, aufgeführt war, noch den Titel des Buches oder des Artikels, den diese besagte Person geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte noch in den Lexika geschaut, die ausländische Tiere aufführten, denn immerhin stammten ja die Tribbles laut des kurzen Eintrages in „Phantastische Tierwesen" aus China, doch auch diese Vorgehensweise erwies sich als vergebene Liebesmüh.

„Frag doch Hagrid.", schlug Ron vor, der mit Harry an einem Tisch saß und Zauberschach spielte, „Der weiß doch bestimmt alles über exotische Tiere, über Kreuzungen zwischen einem Hamster und einem Quaffel…"

Hermine schaute skeptisch zu ihm herüber. Gewiss konnte sich Hagrid stundenlang über alle möglichen räuberischen Kreaturen auslassen, die so auf der Welt herumliefen, über Drachen, Hippogreife, Acromantulas und allerlei selbst gezüchteten merkwürdigen Zeugs, das noch unter die Kategorie „tierische Lebensform" fiel. Erst letztens kam er mit einer neu gezüchteten Gattung an, die sich buckelförmiger Hohlkapper nannte und Hermine beinahe den kleinen Finger abgebissen hätte. Sie bezweifelte, dass er sich mit solch harmlosen, pelzigen Tribbles auskannte; derlei Tiere waren ihm doch nicht gefährlich genug!

Ron, der bemerkte, dass Hermine ihm nicht antwortete, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Spielbrett zu. Er murmelte etwas von „…E 5…", woraufhin sich ein schwarzer Läufer in Bewegung setzte, sein Schwert zückte und einen weißen Turm mit einem gezielten Schlag kurzerhand zertrümmerte.

„Schach.", sagte Ron fast gleichmütig.

Harry stöhnte; er würde dieses Spiel wohl verlieren – wieder mal. Ron war einfach zu gut im Schach! Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass Harry sich nicht wirklich zu konzentrieren vermochte, da seine Gedanken permanent mit Quidditsch beschäftigt waren. Heute Nachmittag hatte die Mannschaft von Gryffindor auf dem großen Spielfeld, das sich hinter dem Schloss erstreckte, trainiert. Harry hatte neidisch zusehen müssen, wie die anderen sich auf ihren Besen schwangen, mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in die Lüfte emporstiegen und jede Menge Spaß dabei hatten, während er in den Rängen hocken bleiben musste. Wie er diese Umbridge doch verfluchte! Und diesen arroganten Wichtigtuer namens Malfoy, der nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als andere zu verhöhnen und zu verspotten! Und sich selbst! Warum hatte sich Harry nicht beherrschen können?

Zunächst hatte er Fred und George, über die Malfoy herzog und die deshalb kurz davor waren, sich auf Malfoy zustürzen und zu verprügeln, noch zurückhalten wollen. Aber dann war er selbst wütend auf den Slytherin zugerannt, um ihm mit der Rechten gehörig eine zu verpassen, denn seine letzte Bemerkung über Harrys Eltern brachte das Fass buchstäblich zum überlaufen! Genau in diesem Augenblick kam dann auch noch diese Kröte von Umbridge, die natürlich zu den Slytherins hielt. Die Folge: Quidditschverbot für den Rest des Schuljahres!

Harry blickte zu den Weasley-Zwillingen hinüber, die in der anderen Ecke des Raumes saßen und eifrig das heute verdiente Geld zählten. Zumindest sie hatten sich mit ihrem Schicksal, nicht mehr auf einem Besen steigen zu können, abgefunden und nun eine anderweitige Beschäftigung entdeckt.

„Das nenne ich eine lukrative Geschäftsidee, Fred!", lobte George seinen Bruder, „Jedes Mal, wenn wir eines dieser Viecher verkaufen, werden es mehr – eine nicht mehr versiegende Quelle an Waren. Und wir können verkaufen so viel wir wollen."

Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lagen noch immer vier Tribbles, die vor sich hin drucksten und glucksten.

Fred stapelte einige Knuts aufeinander und freute sich, dass sie zusammen mit Harrys Gewinn, den dieser beim trimagischen Turnier bekommen hatte, und dem Geld, dass sie heute erworben hatten, fast alles für die erforderliche Ladenmiete in der Winkelgasse beisammen hatten. Der Scherzartikelladen, den sie eröffnen wollten, war nicht mehr nur ein Traum, sondern rückte in greifbare Nähe.

„Außerdem kommt es gut bei den Mädels an.", sprach Fred und grinste dabei Romilda Vane an, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich aufzutauchen schien und mit einem Tribble auf dem Arm am Tisch vorbeispazierte. Verlegen lächelte sie zurück.

„Ich sage dir, Ron,", riet Fred und zielte dabei mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Nase des Jüngeren, als würde er diese abschießen wollen, „Wenn du mal bei einem Mädchen landen willst, dann besorg ihr ein niedliches Haustier." Wissend nickte er in Hermines Richtung. Diese wurde leicht rot und sank noch mehr in ihrem Sessel zusammen, sodass sie noch kleiner wurde, als ohnehin schon.

Ron schien sich erneut auf das Schachspiel zu konzentrieren, doch wenn man genau hinsah, starrten seine Augen nur auf irgendeinen undefinierbaren Punkt mitten auf dem Spielbrett und blieben beharrlich daran haften.

„Äh…ich finde es eine gute Idee, morgen zu Hagrid zu gehen. Vielleicht weiß er wirklich etwas über diese merkwürdigen Tierchen.", meldete sich nun Harry, in der Hoffnung, die entstandene Stille zu überbrücken.


	5. 3 Tag - Teil 1

**3. Tag - Teil 1**

Ron hatte in dieser Nacht einen schönen Traum. Er flog mit blutjungen lockenköpfigen Engeln durch die weichen Wattewölkchen, ließ sich von ihnen einfach mitreißen. Dabei kitzelten ihn die zarten Federflügel im Gesicht und an den Füßen. Moment, an den Füßen? Da war er doch am empfindlichsten! Ron konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten, fing lauthals an zu lachen und wand sich in seinem Bett. Plötzlich gab es einen dumpfen Knall und er fand sich auf dem Boden des Jungenschlafsaales der Gryffindors wieder. Schmerzend rieb er sich seinen Hintern, sauer darüber, dass sein wohl verdienter Schlaf und sein schöner Traum so abrupt geendet hatten. Er richtete sich auf und ihm überkam eine erneute Woge der Wut, als er den Übeltäter sah, der ihm diesen unschönen Morgen beschert hatte: Auf dem Fußende seines Bettes saß ein cremefarbener Tribble.

„Diese verdammten Viecher!", rief er aus, „Wie sind die hier hereingekommen?"

Nun wurde auch Harry durch die geräuschvollen Äußerungen seines Freundes wach und fing an, schlaftrunken mit den Händen nach seiner Brille zu tasten. Das war die erste Handlung, die er tat bevor ein Tag überhaupt begonnen hatte, denn in einer Welt, in der alles verschwamm und ineinander überzugehen schien, wollte er schließlich nicht leben.

Auch Neville, der bis eben noch in Rons Nachbarbett dem Land der Träume einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, stemmte sich verschlafen und mit zerzaustem Haar auf seine Ellenbogen. Aufstehen konnte er noch nicht, denn dazu war er viel zu müde.

Ron indes wollte seine Handlung, von der er gestern von Hermine abgehalten worden war, nun endlich vollführen und nahm sich das kugelige Ding, um es an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu klatschen, als die leise Stimme Nevilles erklang: „Das ist meiner."

„Deiner?", sprach Ron und starrte ihn ungläubig an, während Harry noch immer damit beschäftigt war, seine Brille zu suchen. Seine Hände glitten an seinem Bett entlang, über seinen Nachttisch und über den Fußboden (es hätte ja sein können, dass sein Nasenfahrrad tragischer Weise auf den flauschigen Läufer gefallen war und sich nun in den Tiefen des Gewebes verirrt hatte)

„Naja.", antwortete Neville schuldbewusst, „Ich fand ihn süß. Und Trevor, meine Kröte, ist schon wieder unauffindbar. Und da dachte ich…", hier brach er ab, gähnte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Ron stöhnte laut auf, ließ von seinem Vorhaben, den Tribble quer durch das Zimmer zu werfen, ab und gab ihm stattdessen – allerdings mit einem dumpfen Brummen, mit dem er seine Meinung über die Situation zum Ausdruck brachte – seinem Nachbarn zurück.

Harry bekam all das nicht mit, da er immer noch verzweifelt seine Brille suchte, (was sich als schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte, denn versuchen Sie mal ohne Ihre Brille Ihre Brille zu finden!) Glücklicherweise entdeckte er seinen Zauberstab, als er in einem zweiten Versuch seinen Nachttisch absuchte. Seine rechte Hand fingerte nach dem Griff, dann nahm er den hölzernen Stab, murmelte ein leises „Accio" und ließ ihn dann durch die Luft wedeln. Kurz darauf kam das Objekt seiner Begierde mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit angeschossen und landete mit einer solchen Wucht mitten in seinem Gesicht, dass er rücklings vom Bett fiel. 

~~O~~

„Harry, Ron, beeilt euch.", drängelte Hermine, die am Eingang zum Gryffindorturm stand und von einem Bein aufs andere trat, „In einer halben Stunde beginnt der Unterricht. Und außerdem wollen wir doch vorher noch frühstücken. Oder wollt ihr etwa zu spät zu Zaubereigeschichte kommen?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. Dass Hermine immer so einen Aufruhr machen musste, wenn es um Schulstunden ging! Er selbst hätte auf Unterricht gut und gerne verzichten können, ganz besonders auf die Stunde von Professor Binns, der nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als irgendwelche langen Sätze herunterzuleiern, die sowieso niemanden interessierten. Gerade so, um Hermine zu ärgern, suchte er in einem Tempo, das selbst einer Schnecke Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, seine Schreibutensilien zusammen, während sich Harry mühselig das Uniformhemd überzog. „Bin gleich soweit.", kam es nuschelnd unter dem Stück Stoff hervor.

Die fette Dame im Portrait war schon ganz empört, da Hermine, die in der Tür stand, diese mit ihrem Hintern offen hielt. „Was denn nun rein oder raus?", schimpfte sie, „Macht ein bisschen schneller. Ich komme sonst zu spät zu meiner Verabredung mit Viktor, dem Starken!" Weder Hermine noch Ron oder Harry bemerkten, dass in diesem Moment ein kleines pelziges Etwas über die Türschwelle nach draußen kroch. 

~~O~~

Amber Thompson hatte ein Problem: Sie war schusselig. Nein, wenn man es genau betrachtete nicht bloß schusselig, sondern hoffnungslos zerstreut. Nie konnte sie ihre sieben Sachen beieinander halten, dauernd vergaß sie irgendwelche Termine, die Namen ihrer Kollegen oder ihres Hundes. Erst neulich hatte sie ein wichtiges Gespräch mit ihrem Vorgesetzten versäumt, was sie beinahe ihren Job gekostet hätte. Deshalb hatte sie sich vorgenommen, alle ihre Termine in ein Notizbuch einzutragen, doch es half nichts: Der Erinnermich, den sie stets in der Tasche trug, leuchtete unaufhörlich in einem Scharlachrot und wies sie daraufhin, dass ihr irgendetwas Wichtiges entfallen war. So rannte sie an diesem Morgen quer durch die Flure des Zaubereiministeriums, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro, in dem sie ihre Unterlagen hatte liegen lassen, und hoffte, dass diese Verzögerung nicht allzu viel Zeit kosten würde und sie rechtzeitig zu ihrer Besprechung wieder zurück war.

„Halt.", rief sie außer Atem und kam schlitternd vor dem Fahrstuhl zum Stehen, dessen Türen sich gerade anschickten, sich zu schließen.

„Danke.", japste sie, als aus dem Inneren der Kabine zwei Hände hervorschnellten und sich zwischen die aufeinander zugehenden Türhälften klemmten, sodass sie durch einen kleinen Spalt hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Grüßend nickte sie in Richtung ihres Retters, ehe sie – ihr Herz noch immer wild pochend – das Stockwerk nannte, zu dem sie fahren wollte. Der Retter war niemand anderes als Arthur Weasley, der, nachdem er die Türen aufgehalten hatte, seine bisherige Beschäftigung wieder aufnahm, nämlich müde gegen die Wand zu starren und permanent sich über irgendetwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Seine feuerroten Haare waren glanzlos und standen nach allen Richtungen ab und kleine Ringe, die von hohem Schlafmangel zeugten, hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Lift langsam in Bewegung, zu langsam für Amber Thompsons Geschmack, die allmählich darüber nachdachte, was sie getan hatte, um von dem Typen im Himmel – wer auch immer da oben saß – derartig bestraft zu werden. Es schien ein Gesetz zu geben, dass sowohl bei Muggeln als auch in der Zauberergesellschaft niemals seine Gültigkeit verlieren würde: An den Tagen, an denen man es eilig hatte, schienen sich die Minuten wie Stunden dahinzuschleppen und sich gähnend dem immer weiter in die Ferne rückenden Ende des Tages entgegen zu schleichen. Als wäre Amber nicht schon genug gemartert worden, hielt doch in diesem Moment tatsächlich der Lift an und ließ seine Türen öffnen, um eine weitere Person in die Kabine zu lassen, was ihre ohnehin schon knapp bemessene Zeit noch rarer werden ließ.

Arthur schreckte hoch und versteifte sich augenblicklich, als er den Neuankömmling als Lucius Malfoy identifizierte – der reiche Schnösel, der hoch erhobenen Hauptes mit seiner prunkvollen Robe und seinem geschniegeltem Haar durch die Welt schritt und alle verachtete! Der Todesser, der viele Leute hatte sterben lassen und der nicht die geringste Gewissenbisse hatte! Der Mann, der ihm in seiner Schulzeit das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte! Sein persönlicher Intimfeind!

„Guten Morgen, Amber.", begrüßte er die schwarzhaarige Frau geringschätzig und gesellte sich zu ihr in den Fahrstuhl. Erst, als sich die Türen erneut schlossen, bemerkte er den Rotschopf, der neben ihm stand und Mühe hatte, die Rauchkringel, die aus seinem Kopf hervor schossen, zurückzuhalten. Lucius setzte sein schmierigstes Grinsen auf, zu dem sein sonst eher regungsloses Gesicht im Stande war. Es war für ihn ein Hochgenuss, den kochenden Weasley zu erleben, der ihn scharf anblickte, als erwartete er jeden Augenblick den Angriff eines gefährlichen Raubtiers. Genüßlich formte Malfoy den Satz: „Ich wünsche ihnen ein guten Morgen, Arthur.", wobei er jedes einzelne Wort sorgfältig betonte.

„Lucius.", presste der Angesprochene hervor und versuchte krampfhaft irgendeinen Gegenstand zu fixieren, um sich abzulenken. Einen Streit wollte er tunlichst vermeiden.

Amber, die die ganze Zeit sehnsüchtig auf die Stimme gewartet hatte, die die Stockwerke ankündigte, wurde sich erst jetzt der Gegenwart Malfoys bewusst. „Oh…Lucius…", sagte sie und fühlte sich plötzlich, als wäre sie bei einer schlimmen Straftat erwischt worden. „Ich habe ganz vergessen…ich…Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor.

Malfoys Mundwinkel, die bis eben noch spöttisch nach oben gezogen waren, fielen hinab und er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte sich die Frau vor ihm gerade in ein Schwein verwandelt.  
„Ähm, ich fürchte, Sie haben sich im Datum geirrt.", klärte er sie auf, „Mein Geburtstag ist erst nächsten Freitag."

„Oh…", gab Amber peinlich berührt zurück. Dass sie auch keine Sekunde irgendwohin gehen konnte, ohne gleich ins metaphorische Fettnäpfchen zu treten! Sie überspielte ihre Scham jedoch, indem sie lachte: „Ha! Ha! Da haben Sie mich erwischt. Ich habe vielleicht ein Gedächtnis! Natürlich erst nächsten Freitag!" Sie war froh als die Fahrstuhltür endlich aufging und den Blick auf den Gang freigab, der zu ihrem Büro führte. Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken zu den beiden Herren, schob sie sich auf den Flur. Nur mit Mühe versuchte sie sich selbst davon abzuhalten, zu ihren Räumlichkeiten zu stürmen, damit es nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde sie vor Lucius davonlaufen.

„Hatten Sie nicht auch vor einigen Tagen Geburtstag gehabt, Arthur?", wandte sich der Blonde wieder an den Rothaarigen, als die Lifttüren sich abermals schlossen „Aber die Geschenke dürften nicht sehr groß ausgefallen sein, wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe." Er musterte abfällig den abgewetzten Anzug, den Arthur Weasley trug und der eindeutig schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Der Rothaarige wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas Gemeines zu erwidern, als sich die Lifttüren erneut öffneten.

„Hier muss ich raus.", sagte Lucius und triumphierte innerlich, dass sein Erzfeind keine Gelegenheit bekam, eine passende Antwort zu geben. „Man sieht sich." Winkend und mit einem leisen Lachen verließ er die Kabine.

Arthur hasste es auf seine finanzielle Lage angesprochen zu werden. Es stimmte schon, dass der Job, den er im Zaubereiministerium innehatte nicht viel abwarf, und dass die große Rasselbande, die er zu verpflegen hatte, diesem Umstand nicht gerade zugute kam, aber wenigstens konnte er sich als glücklichen Mann bezeichnen. Das versuchte er sich jedenfalls einzureden: Sein Job machte ihm Spaß – nun ja, momentan gab es sehr viel zu tun und er könnte ein bisschen Erholung gut gebrauchen. Seine Kinder waren wohlerzogen – eigentlich tanzten sie ihm die meiste Zeit auf der Nase herum (ganz besonders diese Zwillinge!). Und seine Frau liebte ihn – in letzter Zeit allerdings kümmerte sie sich mehr um den Orden als um ihren Mann und er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, wann er mit ihr das letzte Mal...aber lassen wir das.

Arthur Weasley lief, nachdem der Lift endlich wieder zum Stehen gekommen war, schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Büro und wurde – er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt – sogleich von seiner Sekretärin angesprochen – einer eifrigen geschäftstüchtigen jungen Dame mit knallrotem Haar, die sie zu einem wilden Pinsel hochgesteckt hatte. Arthur verglich sie noch immer mit einer bunten Krähe, die zu viel mit Schminke und Nagellack herumexperimentierte.

„Ich wurde soeben von Mr. Blunt über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert.", berichtete sie, wobei sie auf den Notizzettel schaute, den sie vor sich auf den Tisch zu liegen hatte, „Er erzählte mir, wie er auf dem Weg zu einem wichtigen Geschäftsessen gesehen hätte, wie Muggel kreischend aus einem Hotel gelaufen kamen, wegen…" – hier runzelte sie die Stirn und musterte irritiert ihre Stichpunkte – „…fliegender Schlangen, die sich über das Frühstücksbuffet hermachten. Jedenfalls sollen Sie sich sofort darum kümmern."

„Fliegende Schlangen?", Arthur wurde hellhörig. Das gab es doch schon einmal.

„Ja,", antwortete die Sekretärin und zog erneut die Stirn in Falten, „So hat er es mir gesagt."  
Arthur seufzte und zog sich den Mantel, dem er sich kurz zuvor entledigt hatte, wieder an. „Wo?", fragte er.

Die Sekretärin schob mit ihrem gelb lackierten Fingern ihre schrille Brille, die ihr gerade nach vorn gerutscht war, wieder auf die Nase, und las: „Das Hotel ‚Zum Goldenen Schloss' in Wiltshire. Bradfordstraße 37."

„Gut, informieren Sie die anderen. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass sie unverzüglich vor dem Hotel zu erscheinen haben. – Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Das übliche: Es gab wieder einen Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Zwei Jugendliche haben Toaster verhext, die dann wie wilde Bestien nach ihren Eigentümern geschnappt und ihnen die Nasen abgebissen hätten. Dies geschah in…" – jetzt blickte sie wieder auf ihren Stichwortzettel – „…Malvenweg 15, Little Whinging, London. Die Übeltäter sind allerdings entkommen, aber die Toaster…"

„Verstehe.", Arthur nickte, „Sonst noch was?"

„Nur noch eines: Mr. Malkin möchte sie sprechen."

„Das muss warten." sagte Arthur bestimmt, setzte sich seinen Zaubererhut auf und steuerte auf seine Bürotür zu, „Bestellen Sie ihm einen schönen Gruß. Ich werde mich morgen mit ihm treffen."

Er seufzte abermals (das musste er sich dringend abgewöhnen!) Malkin war sein Praktikant und tat eigentlich nichts anderes als ihm von Früh bis Spät auf die Nerven zu fallen. Es ist zwar förderlich, begeisterte, engagierte junge Leute um sich zu haben, die Spaß dabei hatten, sich mit so einem hiesigem, schwer zu verstehenden, absolut bizarren Gegenstand wie Muggel zu beschäftigen, aber wenn die Begeisterung in Fanatismus ausartete und man ständig belatschert wurde, überlegte man wirklich, ob man nicht seinen Job an den Nagel hängen und nach Übersee auswandern sollte.  
Müde rieb Arthur sich die Schläfen, während die Ringe unter seinen Augen immer mehr wurden.

Das würde wahrlich ein langer Tag werden.


	6. 3 Tag - Teil 2

**3. Tag - Teil 2**

Harry Potter, Sohn von Lily und James, Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hatte und zugleich Auserwählter, dem es bestimmt war, einen Geisteskranken, der aufgrund seiner schweren Kindheit jetzt den Oberguru spielte und um Anerkennung hoffte, kaltzumachen, hasste Montage. Und die in seinem fünften Schuljahr ganz besonders.

Der Tag begann mit ‚Geschichte der Zauberei'. Sein Körper musste sich jedes Mal nach dem Wochenende von neuem an die frühe Zeit gewöhnen und da Professor Binns mit einer lallenden, ruhigen Stimme vor der Klasse stand und seinen Text hinunterspulte, nutzte er die Zeit, sich seiner Müdigkeit hinzugeben und noch ein bisschen weiterzuschlafen.

Danach war Wahrsagen bei Sybill Trelawney an der Reihe, die beharrlich bei ihren Vorhersagen blieb, Harry würde die folgende Woche eines gewaltsamen Todes sterben. Bisher hatte sie ihm prophezeit, er würde erhängt, erdrosselt, durch den Avada Kedavra getötet, ertränkt, eine Klippe hinuntergestürzt oder solange vom Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert bis er sprichwörtlich den Geist aufgab…er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie viele Möglichkeiten es gab, das Zeitliche zu segnen.

Während er in den ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden noch bis zum Mittagessen entspannen konnte, begann am Nachmittag das, was den Namen Hölle nur verdiente.

Es ging weiter mit Zaubertränke bei ‚seinem Lieblingslehrer' Professor Snape und der ließ ihn jedes Mal spüren, dass er ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Ständig gab er irgendwelche sarkastischen Bemerkungen von sich, die an die Gryffindors, vor allem aber an Harry adressiert waren, zog ihm jedes Mal mindestens zehn Punkte ab und warf permanent hämische, diabolische Blicke in Richtung seines verhassten Schülers. Harry bemühte sich schon gar nicht mehr, einen guten Trank zusammenzumischen oder einen Beitrag im Unterricht zu leisten, da die stets mies gelaunte Fledermaus alles an ihm zu bemängeln hatte, egal, was er tat. Er freute sich, dass er nur bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Zaubertränke belegen musste und es im sechsten Schuljahr aus seinem Stundenplan streichen konnte.

Danach stand ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' bei Dolores Umbridge an, die sich noch immer rigoros weigerte, praktischen Unterricht zu erteilen.

Zum Glück hatten sie vor einiger Zeit ‚Dumbledores Armee' ins Leben gerufen, deren Kopf Harry bildete und der bereitwillig den Schülern alles über Flüche und Gegenflüche beibrachte und dabei selbst noch üben konnte. Das nächste Treffen im Raum der Wünsche würde schon bald stattfinden.

Nichtsdestotrotz war die Umbridge heute wieder ‚überfreundlich'. Sie genoss ihre neu erworbene Macht, die ihr das Zaubereiminsterium zugestanden hatte, um harmlose Schüler zu schikanieren.

Erst ließ sie ihnen ellenlange Textpassagen aus den Büchern lesen; anschließend schrieb sie einen Test und drückte ihnen noch einen riesigen Batzen Hausaufgaben auf. In den Pausen, an den Nachmittagen und in der Nacht war sie damit beschäftigt im Schloss umherzuwandern und zu überprüfen, ob die Gebote und Verbote, die sie durchgesetzt hatte, auch wirklich eingehalten würden. Da sie dies zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit zu tun pflegte und Harry sie nur selten in der großen Halle beim Essen sah, glaubte er allmählich, sie sei in Wirklichkeit gar kein Mensch, sondern eine Maschine, die vom Ministerium programmiert worden war. Er erinnerte sich an diese Science-Fiction-Filme, die sein Cousin Dudley immer geschaut hatte und in denen Roboter, die aussahen wie Menschen, die Gesellschaft unterwanderten und dann plötzlich Amok liefen. Er hoffte, dass auch Umbridge eines Tages das Handtuch werfen und voller Überbelastung mit dem Kopf im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus mehrere Male gegen die Wand rennen würde bis sie schließlich explodierte. Bei dieser Vorstellung musste er kichern.

Noch immer behauptete Umbridge, der Schrecken der Zauberergesellschaft hätte sich seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr blicken lassen und sei verschollen wie ein Bergsteiger bei der Erklimmung des Mount Everest. Harry hatte mittlerweile McGonagalls Rat befolgt und davon abgesehen, sich mit der Kröte anzulegen, da ihm das nur wieder Nachsitzen kostete. Wütend betrachtete er die vernarbten Worte, die auf seinem Handrücken standen: Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen.

Er war erleichtert, dass die letzte Stunde endlich vorüber war, er seine Sachen zusammen packen, sich den Ranzen über die Schulter werfen und den Klassenraum für ‚Verteidigung' verlassen konnte. Nun musste er sich ablenken. Er brauchte dringend einen Ausgleich! Doch seit die Weasley-Zwillinge ein Tribblegeschäft eröffnet hatten, gingen die Leute im Gryffindorturm ein und aus, sodass niemand wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Unter den Käufern waren Schüler und Schülerinnen aus allen Häusern. Selbst Slytherin. So hatte Pansy Parkinson sehr zum Leidwesen Draco Malfoys sich eines dieser Pelztierchen gekauft und lief nun glücklich mit ihrem neuen Haustier im Schloss umher.

Auch einige Lehrer hatten sich ein oder mehrere dieser Wesen zugelegt.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen, als er McGonagall auf dem Gang begegnete, die mit einem leisen Liedchen auf dem Lippen und beschwingten Schritten einen Tribble streichelte und ihren Schüler dabei gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

Ja, selbst besagte Umbridge hatte im Laufe des heutigen Unterrichtes fast nur noch Augen für ihr kugeliges Geschöpf gehabt, welches vor ihr auf dem Pult gelegen hatte und passend zu ihrer Zaubererkluft ein rosa Fell besaß.

Für viele Schüler war die gegenwärtige Lage eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihrem gleichförmigen Tagesablauf. Man schwatzte und lachte auf den Gängen, in der großen Halle und in den Häusern und freute sich über die niedlichen Tierchen.

Dennoch ging der Schulalltag weiter und man musste Aufsätze schreiben und für Tests lernen. Bei diesem vielen Durcheinander von Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Tribbles, fiel niemanden auf, wie sich einige kleine pelzige Wesen selbstständig machten, um auf eigene Faust das Schloss zu erkunden. 

~~O~~

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten, um dem momentanen Trubel zu entgehen, entschieden, ihren Freund Hagrid zu besuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihnen bei ihm ein wenig Ruhe vergönnt war. Zudem konnten sie ihn fragen, ob er etwas über diese eigenartigen Wesen wusste.

So standen sie jetzt in der Hütte des Wildhüters um den Tisch herum, auf dem Hermines hellbrauner Tribble lag, und blickten sich stumm abwartend gegenseitig an.

Hagrid saß ihnen gegenüber auf einem Stuhl, der unter seinem Gewicht fast einzuknicken drohte, und musterte interessiert das pelzige Etwas, wobei sein bärtiges Kinn knapp die Tischkante berührte. Niemand sagte etwas. Nach einer Weile nahm er das kleine Ding in seine große Pranke und kraulte es vorsichtig mit der Spitze des kleinen Fingers seiner anderen riesigen Hand.

„Eieiei.", sagte er schließlich, „Ein solches Wesen ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Es kommt aus China, sagst du?", er blickte fragend in Hermines Richtung. Diese öffnete den Mund, um weitere Erklärungen anzubringen, doch der Wildhüter wandte sich schon wieder ab und widmete sich erneut dem, was auf seiner Handfläche lag und unablässig vor sich hin summte, „Nun, mit chinesischen Drachen kenne ich mich aus, aber diese kleinen Tierchen…Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch nicht helfen." Er legte den Tribble wieder auf den Tisch, was den Saurüden Fang, der bis eben schlummernd in der Ecke gelegen hatte, dazu veranlasste, aufzuspringen, um den Unbekannten ausgiebig zu beschnuppern. Das kleine Fellknäuel hatte irrigerweise starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ball, den Hagrid, wenn er mit ihm Gassi ging, quer durch die Landschaft zu werfen pflegte, damit Fang ihm hinterher sprinten und zurückbringen konnte.

„Woher habt ihr den denn?", erkundigte sich Hagrid

„Aus einem neu eröffneten Tiergeschäft in Hogsmeade.", antwortete Harry, der versuchte, die tiefe Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er hatte gehofft, Hagrid würde etwas wissen.

Währenddessen hatte sich Fang, dessen Glieder von der vielen Schlaferei schon ganz steif waren, kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, mit seinem Herrchen ein bisschen um die Häuser zu ziehen. Freudig wedelte er mit dem Schwanz, stupste Hagrid am Arm und lief dann in Richtung Tür und kratzte wie wild daran herum. Als er aber merkte, dass diese Vorgehensweise bei ihm nicht zog, trottete er zurück zum Tisch und umschloss die Fellkugel mit beiden Hälften seines riesigen Mauls; vielleicht würde sein Herrchen jetzt verstehen. Der Tribble, beschwerte sich ob dieser Behandlung lautstark mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Quieken. Hermine erschrak, während Harry und Ron nur teilnahmslos in der Ecke herumstanden und nur verwundert den riesigen Köter anstarren konnten.

„Fang!", ertönte nun die tadelnde, tiefe Stimme des Halbriesen, „Spuck ihn wieder aus!"

Als dieser jedoch nicht reagierte, packte er den Saurüden fest am Hals. Ein Keuchen war zu hören und das Pelzknäuel wurde – wie es Katzen oft taten – wieder hinausgewürgt.

„Entschuldigt.", sagte Hagrid zu den Dreien, während er dem Hund sanft über den Kopf fuhr, welcher nach dem eben durchgeführten Manöver ein dumpfes Husten von sich gab, „Fang ist eigentlich ein lieber Kerl, aber manchmal noch sehr verspielt. Ich glaube, er braucht ein bisschen Bewegung. Ich werde ihn mal draußen herumlaufen lassen."

So ging er denn zu Tür und öffnete diese, woraufhin ein überglücklicher Saurüde mit einem Satz nach draußen preschte, froh, dass sein Gesuch endlich verstanden wurde. Doch als sein Herrchen nicht mit ihm kam und stattdessen die Tür vor seiner Nase mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatte er bloß falsch gemacht? 

~~O~~

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen den gepflasterten Weg entlang, der von Hagrids Hütte zum Schloss hinaufführte.

„Ich wusste es.", sprach letztere und blickte ihre beiden Freunde triumphierend an, „Er kennt sich nur mit solchem Grobzeugs aus. Aber so etwas niedlichem wie diesem Tribble hatte er noch nie Beachtung geschenkt." Mit einer Hand streichelte sie liebevoll das faustgroße Etwas, welches sie an ihre Brust gedrückt hatte und noch immer ängstlich zitterte.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. Innerlich wünschte er sich, Fang hätte mit seiner Aktion Erfolg gehabt und dieses vermaledeite Ding zwischen seinen Zähnen zerquetscht.

Der Tribble hingegen machte sich nun – sofern sein primitives Gehirn dazu überhaupt in der Lage war – ernsthaft Gedanken über den Sinn des Lebens und sein Dasein in dieser Welt. Erst wurde er am gestrigen Morgen von seinem Frühstück abgehalten und gegen seinen Willen von zwei Händen umschlungen und fast zerdrückt, dann beinahe von diesem Rotschopf niedergemetzelt, der ihn quer durch den Raum werfen wollte, und nun war er knapp einem Monster entkommen, das ihn ohne weiteres mit seinen fetten Reißzähnen zerfleischt hätte. Langsam wünschte er sich, er hätte sein behagliches Zuhause bei seinem freundlichen Herrn in Hogsmeade nie verlassen und sich nicht entschieden, mit dieser seltsamen Tante mit dem buschigen Fell auf dem Kopf mitzuziehen. Aber im Grunde hatte er ja doch kein Mitspracherecht gehabt und war ordnungsgemäß an seinen neuen Besitzer verhökert worden. Aber nun hatte er von alldem sein nicht vorhandenes Näschen gestrichen voll!

Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten inzwischen ihren Weg zum Schloss fort. Doch gerade als sich die Türen des Internatsgebäudes magisch öffneten, um die drei einzulassen, stellte sich ihnen eine erboste, merkwürdige Gestalt in den Weg. Bei dieser Gestalt handelte es sich um Minerva McGonagall und diese sah deshalb merkwürdig aus, weil sie auf beiden Armen einen Riesenhaufen Tribbles trug, der ihr fast bis ans Kinn reichte und sie deswegen noch breiter wirkte als sonst.

Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Heute morgen habe ich mir eines dieser Tiere gekauft!", sagte McGonagall fahrig, „Und dies ist nur die Hälfte von dem, was jetzt in meinen Räumlichkeiten herumgeistert."

Hermine hörte auf, ihre Hand weiterhin in das weiche Fell des Tieres zu bohren, das auf ihrer Brust ruhte und schaute stattdessen auf ihre nigel-nagel-neuen Madame-Malkin-Hexen-Stiefel, die sie an den Füßen trug. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal ganz winzig, und presste vehement ihre Lippen aufeinander.

„Ähm…nun…Professor.", brachte sie stotternd hervor.

„Miss Granger, im Grunde habe ich nichts gegen neue Haustiere einzuwenden, sofern diese nicht die Schüler angreifen oder ganz Hogwarts bevölkern, sodass man keinen Fuß mehr vor den anderen setzen kann." erwiderte McGonagall und hatte dabei Mühe, den summenden und brummenden Haufen auf ihren Armen festzuhalten, denn von Minute zu Minute schien er größer zu werden.

„Ja, ich weiß.", entgegnete Hermine betreten und ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihren Füßen ab. Es waren wirklich schöne Schuhe, die sie da trug und vor allem günstig im Preis. Sie überlegte. Sie musste unbedingt noch mal in die Winkelgasse gehen, um einzukaufen, denn schließlich brauchte sie noch einiges an Blusen. Die Magier hatten, was Kleidung anbelangte, wirklich einen guten Geschmack. Doch als sie sah, dass McGonagall sie noch immer streng musterte, während einige Tribbles von ihren Armen fielen, unterbrach sie ihre Gedankengänge, hob den Kopf und sagte kleinlaut: „Nun, ja, ich habe schon in der Bibliothek nach Informationen gesucht, aber leider nichts finden können…"

„Miss Granger, Sie hätten sich informieren sollen, bevor Sie eine derartige Anschaffung planten."

Hermine zog es vor, nur stumm zu nicken, da ihr die Worte nicht mehr so recht einfallen wollten. Stattdessen widmete sie sich wieder ihren Schuhen.

McGonagall reichte es langsam, befreite eine Hand von dem bunten Haufen, den sie umfasst hielt, und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Wingardium leviosa.", sprach sie und die Tribbles entschwebten ihren Armen und hingen nun schwerelos in der Luft. Endlich war sie von ihrer Last befreit, was jedoch nicht zu einer verbesserten Laune beitragen konnte.

„Jetzt haben wir ein schwerwiegendes Problem.", flüsterte Harry Ron ins Ohr und deutete auf seine Hauslehrerin, die ein Gesicht machte, als hätte sie in einen von Dumbledores unglaublich sauren Zitronenbonbons gebissen. Ron kicherte leise, während Hermine noch weiter in sich zusammenschrumpfte.

„In der Tat haben Sie ein Problem.", erwiderte McGoganagall kühl und ließ ihren Blick nun über die beiden Jungs schweifen, die sich nun fragten, ob ihre Hauslehrerin irgendwo versteckte Ohren hatte, denn die Alte schien echt alles mitzukriegen! Innerlich bereiteten sie sich darauf vor, ebenfalls eine Standpauke zu bekommen und duckten sich schon mal vorsichtshalber. Doch überraschender Weise geschah nichts dergleichen.

„Ich werde davon absehen, Ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen oder Strafarbeiten zu erteilen.", verkündete McGonagall und Harry und Ron atmeten erleichtert aus, „Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich nicht Ihre Absicht war, Hogwarts dieser…Plage auszusetzen. Aber ich hätte doch gerne gewusst, ob Ihnen eingefallen ist, wie man dieses Unglück abwenden kann." Dann wandte sie sich erneut an Hermine. „Doch Ich vermute mal, da Sie noch nichts gefunden haben, können Sie keine Lösung für die gegenwärtige Situation anbieten."

„Nein.", gab diese kopfschüttelnd zurück und wagte es nicht, in das enttäuschte Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin zu sehen, „Ich habe herumgefragt, aber niemand weiß etwas über Tribbles. Kein Mensch scheint je etwas davon gehört zu haben."

Doch just in diesem Augenblick, unmittelbar nachdem Hermine diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, durchfuhr sie ein Geistesblitz, der ihr Gesicht automatisch aufleuchten ließ. Sie erinnerte sich an das Frühstück am Sonntag und daran, wie die Ravenclaw-Schüler vom benachbarten Tisch herübergekommen war. War nicht auch Luna Lovegood unter ihnen gewesen und hatte sie nicht behauptet, sie hätte mal etwas über Tribbles im Klitterer gelesen?


	7. 4 Tag

**4. Tag**

Hermine Grangers Beliebtheitsgrad, dessen sie sich einige Tage zuvor noch rühmen konnte, sank schlagartig in den Keller.

Den Weasley-Zwillingen erging es nicht viel anders. Sie versuchten verzweifelt ihre Waren an den Mann zu bringen, doch niemand war mehr an Tribbles interessiert. Fragten sie irgendjemanden, lautete die Antwort häufig: „Nein danke, ich habe schon zwölf! Oh, wartet jetzt sind es dreizehn! Nein, vierzehn! Fünfzehn!", an dieser Stelle unterbrachen sie den Angesprochenen meistens, denn sonst hätten sie den ganzen Tag da stehen und ihm zuhören müssen. Schließlich hatten sie noch andere Sachen zu erledigen! Nämlich den nächsten Fragen, der auf den Gängen herumscharwenzelte, in der Hoffnung, dass es noch irgendeine arme Seele im Schloss gab, die noch keinen putzigen Gefährten hatte.

Doch überall, wo man hinlief, stieß man bereits auf Tribbles: Nicht nur in den Armen der Schüler, sondern auch auf dem Boden der Flure, in den Klassenräumen oder in der großen Halle. Tribbles krochen das Parkett entlang, klebten an den Wänden oder hingen von der Decke. Sie surrten und gurrten, brummten und summten, sangen und klangen, was viele schon als nervtötend empfanden. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie praktisch überall waren, war für die Hogwarts-Bewohner ein Graus; die Tribbles ruinierten mit ihrer unbändigen Fressgier zudem jegliche Einrichtungsgegenstände und frästen kleine Löcher in das Holz der Gemälde und den Wandtäfelungen.

So trat Terry Boot voller Ärgernis mit seiner Fußspitze gegen eines der herumliegenden Fellknäuels, welches daraufhin im hohen Bogen durch die Luft flog – dabei ein unnatürliches Gequieke von sich gebend – und gegen die nächste Ritterrüstung knallte. Die Personen in den Gemälden tuschelten heftig, als sie den sonst eher ruhigen Ravenclaw-Schüler schnaubend hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwinden sahen. Wutentbrannt stampfte dieser die Treppen zu seinen Räumen hinauf, nannte knurrig das Passwort und betrat das Gemeinschaftszimmer seines Hauses. Seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als er sah, wer es sich auf der großen Ledercouch vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte: Hermine Granger.

„Du!", rief er und steuerte mit raumgreifenden Schritten auf die Gryffindor zu, „Weißt du eigentlich, was du angerichtet hast? Hier! Sieh dir das an!" Er breitete die Arme aus, um auf die vielen im Raum befindlichen Tribbles zu deuten, die über den Teppich schlichen, auf den Möbeln saßen oder sich an den Wandgemälden zu schaffen machten. „Bring das sofort wieder in Ordnung! Du hast die Dinger schließlich eingeschleppt!"

Zornesrot funkelte er Hermine an, die sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten einschüchtern ließ, ja, sich noch nicht einmal wunderte, dass der Ravenclaw-Schüler entgegen seines friedlichen Wesens plötzlich ein heißblütiges Verhalten an den Tag legte. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag wütende Blicke einfangen und sich Standpauken anhören müssen. Allmählich schaltete sie ihre Ohren auf Durchzug und hatte begonnen, wenn wieder jemand kam, um ihr eine Strafpredigt zu halten, nur teilnahmslos in die Gegend zu stieren. Das tat sie auch jetzt. Dies trug jedoch nicht dazu bei, Terry Boots Stimmung zu verbessern. Er wurde im Gegenteil noch aufgebrachter, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und öffnete den Mund, um der Gryffindor alle Beleidigungen, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kamen, entgegenzuschmettern. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab, da er von lautem Geschrei aus dem Nebenzimmer unterbrochen wurde.

George und Fred Weasley flohen gerade vor einer Salve fliegender Tribbles und kamen schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws schlitternd zum Stehen. Hinter ihnen hörte man wilde Verwünschungen.

„DAS IST ALLES EURE SCHULD!"

„IHR DREIMAL VERFLUCHTEN GRINDELOHS!"

„WENN ICH EUCH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE!"

„ICH WILL MEIN GELD WIEDER HABEN!"

Durch die Menge der aufgeregten Schüler, die jetzt aus den Nebenräumen gestürmt kamen, kämpfte sich tapfer ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, die ihr bis zu den Hüften reichten, und verwunderlich großen Augen. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?", sprach sie zu Hermine und ihre weiche Stimme, die fast einem Wispern gleichkam, bildete den größten Kontrast zu dem Lärm und Gepolter der anderen.

Hermine, die ja die ganze Zeit passiv in die Weltgeschichte geblickt hatte, wurde endlich aufmerksam. „Ah, Luna! Ja, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte sie und klopfte dabei einladend mit ihrer rechten Hand auf dem Polster des Sofas herum. Luna lief zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich neben sie.

Terry Boot stand derweil noch immer mitten im Raum und beobachtete die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte: Auf der einen Seite die kreischenden Schülerinnen und Schüler, die mit bunt leuchtenden Tribbles auf den Armen angerannt kamen, auf der anderen Seite die Weasley-Zwillinge, die – die Arme in der Luft haltend – sich eifrig bemühten, den tobenden Pulk zu beruhigen. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er sich seinen Kameraden anschließen sollte, denn hier bot sich die einmalige Möglichkeit, seine den ganzen Tag über angestaute Wut herauszulassen, da er aber wusste, dass er eigentlich ein netter, ruhiger Schüler war, und er einen Ruf zu wahren hatte, entschied er sich dagegen und fuhr stattdessen fort, vor dem Kamin herumzulungern. Er hatte ja schon gerade eben seine Meinung Hermine beigebogen und eine Zeugin seines seltenen Ausbruches reichte völlig.

So gesellte er sich denn zu den beiden Mädchen, um alles von ihrer Unterhaltung mitzubekommen.

„Was weißt du über Tribbles?", wandte sich Hermine an Luna.

Diese schaute erstmal eine Weile mit ihren großen, runden Augen an irgendeinen Punkt an der Wand, ehe sie langsam antwortete: „Ich mag Tribbles."

„Ja, aber was kannst du mir darüber erzählen?", entgegnete Hermine und wurde selbst allmählich ungeduldig, „Am Sonntag hast du doch den lateinischen Namen benutzt und irgendetwas vom Klitterer gefaselt. Also dachte ich, du wüsstest etwas darüber."

Aha, dachte sich Terry, darum ist Hermine also hierher gekommen. Na, mal sehen…Er wartete gespannt, denn vielleicht waren sie der Lösung für dieses Problem nun einen Schritt näher gekommen.

„Ich hab's!", ließ sich auf einmal Fred Weasley vernehmen, und versuchte dabei, die lautstarken Ravenclaws zu übertönen, was Terry dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen und seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen zu widmen, denn er sah ein, dass Luna vorerst keine Antwort auf Hermines Frage geben würde, da sie noch immer stur die gegenüberliegende Wand anglotzte.

„Wir kümmern uns um euer Problem! Wir entfernen die Tribbles aus eurem Haus!", rief Fred.

„Und zwar für 30 Galleonen!", setzte George hinzu.

„Ihr spinnt doch wohl! Ich geb' kein Geld mehr aus!", schrie eine Schülerin aus der tobenden Menge, deren Gesicht bereits eine knallrote Farbe angenommen hatte, und verbissen mit den Zähnen knirschte. Durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare und die stechenden rotbraunen Augen erweckte sie den Eindruck, der Teufel persönlich zu sein.

Hermine, die auf eine Antwort seitens Lunas wartete, sah nun Stirn runzelnd zu den Zwillingen hinüber. „Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen?", fragte sie skeptisch, „Wohin wollt ihr sie denn bringen?"

„Ja, Fred.", raunte George seinem Bruder ins Ohr, „Was hast du für eine Idee?"

„Ich habe einen Plan.", sprach dieser laut und blickte in die Runde, „Lasst mich nur machen. Gebt uns dreißig Galleonen und ihr seid von allem Übel befreit!"

Sofort wurden unter den Ravenclaw-Schülern die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und eine wüste Diskussion entfachte, während der Hermine den Kopf auf ihre Hände stützte und abwartete.

Nach etlichen Minuten meldete sich noch einmal die schwarzhaarige Schülerin mit dem bohrenden Blick: „In Ordnung. Wir sind einverstanden. Aber wehe, wenn…", hier machte sie eine Geste, die zeigte, dass sie keine Fehlleistungen dulden würde. Fred nickte nur. Dann rief sie an die anderen gewandt: „Okay, holt das Geld!"

Erneut wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum von einem wilden Chaos durchflutet. Jeder quetschte sich nun durch die Tür, die zu den Schlafräumen führte, oder wuselte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen, dabei stets bedacht, nicht mit einem seiner Mitschüler zusammenzustoßen.

Terry und Hermine beobachteten das Treiben aus sicherer Entfernung von ihrem Couchplatz aus. Luna schaute nicht, da ihr Hirn immer noch damit beschäftigt war, eine Antwort zu finden. Sie hatte sich, bevor Hermine kam, damit beschäftigt, über den schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler zu sinnieren, denn sie war überzeugt, dass dieser wirklich existierte. Deshalb drifteten ihre Gedanken bei der innerlichen Formulierung einer Antwort hin und wieder zu diesen gehörnten Wesen ab.

Schließlich raffte sie sich aber doch zusammen, stupste Hermine am Arm und sagte leise: „Ich weiß nicht mehr, in welcher Ausgabe der Artikel stand, aber ich könnte Dad eine Eule schicken."

~~O~~

Dies tat Luna noch am selben Tag, aber nicht, ohne vorher noch gründlich über diverse in der Gesellschaft heiß diskutierten schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler nachzugrübeln.

Am Abend, als die gesamte Schülerschar in der großen Halle saß und darauf hoffte, dass das Essen auf den Haustischen erschien, kam sie zu den Gryffindors herübergelaufen.

Hermine musste stutzen, als sie bemerkte, welch bizarre, absonderliche, verrückte Frisur Luna wieder an diesem Abend hatte. Nun, das war eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches: Luna wartete öfters mit neuen, eigenartigen Kreationen ihrer Haarpracht auf, doch an diesem Tag hatte sie ihr langes blondes Haar auf ihrem Kopf zu einem Nest verzwirbelt, in dessen Mitte drei knallige rotbraune Tribbles vor sich hingurrten.

„Ist was?", fragte sie nur, als sie bemerkte, dass Hermine sie anstarrte.

Diese schüttelte daraufhin mit dem Kopf. „Nichts, gar nichts." Hermine war viel zu taktvoll, um irgendetwas zu sagen. So fragte sie stattdessen: „Weshalb bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte nur sagen: Ich habe ihm bescheid gegeben.", antwortete die Ravenclaw-Schülerin mit einem solch geheimnisvollen Klang in der Stimme, dass Hermine sich an die vielen Gangsterfilme erinnerte, die sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern oft geschaut hatte, und in denen immer irgendwelche geheimen Botschaften über Walkie-Talkies ausgetauscht wurden. Gedanklich fügte sie ein ‚Over and out' hinzu.

Ohne auf ein weiteres Wort von Hermine zu warten, drehte sich Luna so ruckartig um, dass die Tribbles auf ihrem Haupt gefährlich schwankten und herunterzufallen drohten. Doch das geschah nicht; irgendein Zauber musste bewerkstelligen, dass sie blieben, wo sie waren.

„Was hat die denn in den Haaren?", sprach Ron sichtlich verwirrt und blickte Luna nach, die zu ihrem Haustisch zurückging. „Und vor allem: Was meinte sie gerade damit, sie hätte ihm bescheid gesagt?" Er gelangte langsam zu der Überzeugung, dass Luna komplett verrückt war. Sein Magen rumorte gellend und er wurde sichtlich missgestimmter, je länger er aufs Essen warten musste.

„Mensch, Ron!", zischte Hermine, „Sie hat ihrem Vater geschrieben wegen der Tribbles."

„Ach so.", brummte dieser, war aber zu einer weiteren Äußerung nicht in der Lage, da sich sein Magen wieder meldete. Selbst Harry, der dürr und hager war und durch die Dursleys eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein musste, wenig Mahlzeiten zu bekommen, wackelte in Erwartung der lang ersehnten Speisen nervös mit den Beinen.

Um Punkt 18:30 Uhr war in Hogwarts Abendbrotszeit; wenn man allerdings zu früh dran war, hatte man das traurige Los, auf seinem Platz sitzen und ausharren zu müssen. Die Uhr in der großen Halle zeigte, dass es erst kurz vor der besagten Zeit war; Harry beendete das Beinwackeln, trommelte stattdessen nun mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum und blickte sehnsüchtig den Sekundenzeiger an, der sich gähnend langsam in Richtung ‚Zwölf' zu schieben schien.

Vier, drei, zwei, eins…

Das Essen erschien.

Doch als die ausgehungerte Meute an Schülern und Lehrern sich auf die vielfältigen Speisen stürzen wollten, wurden sie gewahr, was da vor ihnen auf ihren Tellern lag. Statt der erwarteten Hähnchen gab es nun eine Vielzahl an kugeligen pelzigen Wesen, die sich auf dem Geschirr breit gemacht hatten. Einzelne Überreste der Gerichte zeugten davon, dass die Tribbles den Hogwartsbewohnern in Sachen Essen zuvorgekommen waren.

Ron machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er soeben erfahren, dass Weihnachten ausfallen, das nächste Quidditschspiel abgeblasen und die Sommerferien gestrichen würden d.h. seine Mundwinkel zogen sich soweit nach unten, dass sie fast sein Kinn berührten und sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verformten. Harry hingegen guckte wie ein Schaf, das gerade von einem Auto überfahren wurde.

„Die müssen in die Küche gekommen sein.", sprach Hermine allmählich begreifend und begutachtete ihren Teller, auf dem ein gelbbrauner Tribble gerade die Reste ihres Salates verschlang. In dem Moment schaute sie nicht besser drein als ihre beiden Freunde.

Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt, brach nun in der Halle ein riesiger Tumult los.

„Ich hab Hunger!", riefen die Schüler aufgebracht, als sie ihre – bis auf kleine Fellkugeln fast leere – Teller erblickten, „Diese verdammten Viecher!" Sie standen kurz davor, das Geschirr zu nehmen und es voller Zorn ihrem Nachbarn entgegenzuschmeißen, auch wenn besagter Nachbar eigentlich gar nichts dafür konnte.

Einige Tribbles ließen nun von den Tellern ab und begannen nach und nach das Mobiliar der großen Halle zu erobern. Ein Hufflepuff-Schüler kippte von seinem Stuhl, weil drei dieser Biester – wie es Termiten taten – das blanke Holz durchgefressen hatten. „Jetzt reicht es!", rief dieser, nachdem er unsanft auf den harten Fußboden gelandet war, sprang auf, raufte sich die Haare und fing an, sichtlich den Verstand zu verlieren. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Nachbarn und schüttelte diesen einmal kräftig durch, welcher aufgrund dieser plötzlichen unfeinen Behandlung erschrak, und verlangte von diesem in einem Anfall von Panik, ihm alles, was er noch an Essbarem auftreiben konnte, zu übergeben.

Bei den Slytherins ging es etwas gesitteter zu, da ja die meisten von ihnen einer alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie entstammten, die vornehm in ihren prunkvollen Häusern an einer langen Tafel saßen und zurückhaltend teuer importierte Leckerbissen in kleinen Häppchen zu sich nahmen, um sich anschließend vorsichtig mit einer Serviette den Mund abzutupfen. Doch auch auf ihren Stirnen pulsierten bereits beachtliche Zornesfalten und sie vergaßen allmählich ihre gute Erziehung. So zerdrückte Draco voller Wut seinen Becher mit Apfelsaft und knirschte mit den Zähnen, während Crabbe und Goyle sich darum stritten, wer die letzte Hähnchenkeule, die als einzige auf ihrem Teller übrig geblieben war, bekommen sollte.

Selbst die Lehrer, die gegenüber den Schülern eine Vorbildfunktion zu erfüllen hatten und deshalb nur selten ausrasteten, wurden zunehmend unruhiger.

„Tun Sie was!", knurrte Snape Dumbledore an, wobei er mit der Gabel hilflos auf dem Teller herumstocherte, „Da sitzt ein Tribble zwischen meinen Kartoffeln und meinem Gemüse. Also unternehmen Sie endlich etwas dagegen! Sie sind hier schließlich Schulleiter!"

Dumbledore, der wahrscheinlich der einzige in der Halle war, der bei einer solchen Situation noch fröhlich sein konnte, lachte nur vergnügt und Snape hätte ihm dafür am liebsten ein Stupor auf den Hals gejagt.

„Aber, aber Severus.", gluckste er.

„Sie finden das wohl lustig, Albus!"

„Hi! Hi! Aber natürlich ist es das. Finden Sie nicht?"

„Es ist lustig, dass ganz Hogwarts nun, da bereits die Küche infiziert wurde, endgültig von den Kerkern bis zu den Türmen mit diesen…haarigen Quälgeistern verseucht ist?", fragte Snape und versuchte gar nicht erst, den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme zurückzuhalten.

„Ja, ich kann selbst dieser Situation noch was Amüsantes abgewinnen.", lächelte Dumbledore wohlig. Doch als er selbst von dem Essen probieren und sich ein Stück von seiner Lieblingsschokoladentorte nehmen wollte und statt einer Puddingfüllung ein Tribble im Kuchen weilte, war es auch bei ihm um jede Heiterkeit geschehen. Wahrscheinlich, zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben, setzte er ein äußerst betrübtes Gesicht auf und wurde leicht ärgerlich.


End file.
